1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus for and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices have been widely used. For example, mobile electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers (PCs), in addition to small-sized electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have been widely used recently.
Such a mobile electronic device generally includes a display apparatus in order to support various functions or to provide a user with visual information, such as images and videos. Recently, components for driving a display apparatus have been miniaturized, and also, importance of the display apparatus in electronic devices has been increasing. In addition, a structure that may be bent (e.g., bent from a flat state to have an angle) has been also developed.